


Misdirection

by SecondSilk



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, M/M, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some parts it matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLastGoodName](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheLastGoodName).



There are still parts of the 'verse where it matters to other people whether you're more likely to fancy men or women. Jayne's likely to punch any man who looks twice at him, whereas the doctor's nervous of everyone, regardless, so it's him beside Mal when they reach the gate. Simon's almost too nervous to speak, so Mal wraps an arm around his waist and kiss him briefly. And that's really all there is to it.


End file.
